1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food processing devices, and more specifically to a device for cutting a leafy vegetable such as collard greens or spinach.
2. Prior Art and Objects
The problem of cutting certain food products, primarily collard greens, has previously been recognized. The Shorter Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,741, issued Oct. 3, 2000, describes a device primarily for cutting collard greens. That device provides for shredding the vegetable vertically through two rollers and also for cutting the vegetable longitudinally. One roller, the back roller, has circumferential grooves, while the other roller, the front roller, has cutting wheels which ride in the grooves. Longitudinal cutting is achieved by a knife activated by cams mounted on the front roller. The knife strikes against the grooved roller and is powered for the cutting action by a spring. The striking of the knife is critical and, if not accurately set, will either not cut or will damage the back roller.
It has also been found that adequate cutting can be achieved by making only the horizontal cut. Since various vegetables with varying thicknesses need to be processed in the Cutting Machine, it has also been recognized that there is a definite need to make the Cutting Machine adjustable for different vegetables.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved Cutting Machine for processing leafy vegetables such as collard greens.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a Cutting Machine that is adjustable to accommodate vegetables of varying thicknesses.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a Cutting Machine that is dependable and economical.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a Cutting Machine that is safe and easy to use anywhere.